


Когда становится достаточно темно, можно увидеть звезды

by EliLynch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Счастливы те, кто засыпают не в одиночестве.





	

Ночь - самое коварное время, когда становится настолько тихо, что волей-неволей приходится ближе знакомиться с собственными мыслями. Со страхами и подавляемыми желаниями, с раздутыми силой комплексов неудачами и непреднамеренно преуменьшенными победами. Достойны упоминания также и воспоминания. Ближе к ночи в вашей голове собираются худшие из них, чтобы еще раз напомнить, как глупы и неосмотрительны вы были в прошлом. Копаться в себе в темное время суток - опасное занятие, сулящее немалое количество неприятных открытий.   
Счастливы те, кто избегают экзекуции, засыпая не в одиночестве.  
Но далеко не все готовы это счастье признать, как законную часть своей жизни.   
Жан, например, предпочитает делать вид, что он просто по доброте душевной уступает капризам Марко, когда забирается с ним под одно одеяло. Марко поддерживает его в этой иллюзии. Говорит, что с Жаном ему намного спокойнее, а то кошмары про титанов замучили, представляется, как твари проникают в учебный лагерь и пожирают курсантов одного за другим.   
— Появись здесь титаны, я бы все равно тебя смог спасти, — горделивым шепотом отвечает Жан. Марко, конечно, не его прекрасная дама, но он очень милый, и защищать его хочется, честно, хочется.   
А когда не спится, то можно считать веснушки у него на плечах.   
Жан с удовольствием представляет, как все будет после окончания обучения, когда они, умные и практические люди, не чета самоубийцам вроде Эрена, переедут жить в столицу и все равно останутся вместе. Станут гулять по городу в красивой форме, а ночами снова будут дремать в обнимку, и Марко, со всеми своими веснушками, расположение большинства из которых до поры до времени остается неопределенным, будет принадлежать ему одному.   
Он защитил бы Марко от опасностей, но никакие опасности им и не могут угрожать. Особенно Марко. Жан в шутку замечает, что и титаны поддались бы силе его очарования. Марко краснеет и смеется. Марко бесшумно спит у него под боком, и дурные мысли обходят их стороной, отступая в темноту. Темнота умеет ждать. 

Леви все еще делает вид, что ночные посиделки в кабинете Эрвина ничего не значат. Ему нравится, что в любой момент можно прийти в этот просторный, по меркам парня из подземного города, роскошный кабинет, усесться на колени к своему командиру и заставить его забыть обо всех важных делах и срочных отчетах. Это **его** командир, а он сам все еще свободен и волен в любой момент вернуться за границы, установленные правилами субординации.   
Каждый раз, когда Леви поворачивает ручку на двери командирского кабинета, в его голове мелькает мысль, что сегодня его точно отчитают и выставят вон.   
Всякий раз, когда он усаживается на край стола, по привычке закинув ногу на ногу, и ловит во взгляде Смита вполне естественное и часто осуществляемое желание немедля нагнуть его над казенным столом, то одерживает победу над этой мыслью.   
_Вы можете забрать человека с улицы, но вам не вытравить..._  
Нет, упрямо повторяет он себе, я свободен. От ошибок прошлого и тех, что могут быть сделаны в настоящем. Эрвин сравнивает его повадки с кошачьими. Леви ничего не отвечает, раскачивая двумя пальцами подвеску на его шее. Зеленый камень переливается при свете свечей. Когда они остаются одни за закрытыми дверями, каждый предмет кажется красивее и реальнее, чем днем. Лучшие результаты на службе он показывает днем, но в реальности своей нынешней жизни убеждается только тогда, когда приходит к Смиту.   
Хорошо, когда есть с кем молчать. Когда есть тот, кто назовет тебя котом, и это не будет звучать глупо или странно, а покажется обращением более верным, чем твое настоящее имя. Тот, при ком не стыдно заплакать, вспомнив о погибших близких. Есть огромная пропасть между уровнями доверия "я с ним трахаюсь" и "я могу себе позволить расплакаться в его присутствии".   
Леви, конечно же, свободен и волен в любой момент свести их отношения на "нет" ... Но он хочет, чтобы его удержали. Так ли это плохо?   
Правильных решений не существует, он повторяет это себе, а затем закрывает глаза и прижимается щекой к груди Эрвина. Чужое сердце пропускает удар, прежде чем входит в привычный мерный ритм. Это все пустяки. Всего лишь надежный способ примириться с сегодняшним днем. 

Армин и Эрен знакомы столько лет, что привычка говорить друг другу правду въелась в их кожу. Может, это случилось в тот момент, когда они, еще в пору городской счастливой жизни, вычитав в книге обряд кровной дружбы, кололи себе пальцы иголками и прикладывали один к другому, смешивая кровь. Микаса их кровным другом так и не стала, обозвав обряд "посвящением в дураки". Армин и Эрен не слишком расстроились. Им не всегда даже нужно было говорить, чтобы уловить настроение друг друга. Когда Армин начинал дрожать ночью, Эрен немедля заключал его в объятия. Ему не требовалось объяснять, что именно испугало Арлерта. У них было общее прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Спать вместе для них тоже было делом естественным. Куда неуютнее они чувствовали себя, оказываясь на большом расстоянии друг от друга.   
— А когда... ты рядом, совсем близко, я чувствую, что... мы справимся. Ты, может, и не говоришь и не делаешь ничего, но я-то знаю, что ты всегда на моей стороне, даже когда я совершаю ужасную глупость, — так объясняет Эрен.   
— Например, когда ты хочешь показать мне, какой крутой, а вместо этого влетаешь носом в дерево? — шепчет ему на ухо Армин.   
— Вроде того. Или когда ты выбираешь самого огромного и жуткого парня для своей следующей лекции о пользе книг, а потом тебя приходится спасать от его кулаков.   
— Такие парни сами ко мне липнут, это потому, что я слабый.   
— Нет, потому что ты красивый.   
— Красивый? — Армин краснеет.   
— Красивее всех на свете.   
Сколько бы раз ни повторялся подобный разговор, реакция Армина на комплименты остается неизменной, и Эрен удивлен тем, что им обоим это ни капли не надоедает. Щеки Армина пунцовеют, а сам Эрен переполняется чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Он счастливо вздыхает, получив очередное подтверждение тому, что все еще нужен, важен, что в их мире, подчиняющемся хаосу, он всегда может найти тихий уголок на двоих и развести костерок постоянства.   
— Спасибо. Я тебя люблю, — произносит Армин. В его "люблю" дружба давно смешалась с влюбленностью. В детстве "люблю" говорить было куда проще, тогда он был уверен в ответе. С приходом влюбленности "люблю" стало звучать чуть вопросительно и содержало в себе "а ты все еще меня любишь?"  
— И я тебя люблю, — тут же отвечает Эрен.   
Ненадолго это успокаивает их обоих, и они целуются, скрепляя узы взаимной поддержки. Их могут лишить дома, семьи и каждый день разлучать на тренировках, выматывая до полного изнеможения, но после этого они все равно окажутся вместе, и как бы хорошо им ни было в компании других, в конце концов все сведется к "ох, пора прощаться, как я хочу поскорее увидеть его, мне о стольких вещах нужно ему рассказать". 

Жан спит беспокойно, перекатываясь с боку на бок и норовя уронить на пол подушку, а вслед за ней упасть самому, но Марко, спящий чутко и просыпающийся от каждого резкого толчка, успевает вовремя придерживать его за локоть, свободной рукой вцепляясь в ускользающее одеяло. "Это кто еще кого защищает", — посмеивается Марко про себя. 

Леви, успевший набегаться за день, проваливается в сон быстро, задремывая прямо на коленях у Эрвина, и тот старается не двигаться и как можно тише шелестеть страницами, чтобы не потревожить его сон. Когда кипа бумаг перед ним редеет, он с все той же осторожностью поднимает Леви на руки, чтобы отнести на угловой диван. Оказавшись на диване, Леви громко вздыхает и сворачивается в клубок. Эрвин улыбается, глядя на него и думая о том, как бы Леви разозлился на себя, узнай он, каким милым и беззащитным кажется, когда засыпает. 

Армин любит класть голову Эрену на плечо, и его светлые пушистые волосы, так похожие на ворох солнечных лучей, норовят попасть Эрену в нос и рот. Эрен подозревает, что волосы - самая злая часть Армина, но никогда не говорит об этом вслух, стоически перенося их нападения. 

Каждый из них готов терпеть тысячу подобных мелких неудобств ради возможности засыпать рядом с тем, кого они успели охарактеризовать словом "лучший".   
Все становится чуть проще, когда в мире есть человек, которого ты можешь обнять перед сном.   
Все становится чуть проще, когда тебе хотя бы есть о ком перед сном подумать.


End file.
